University of Portsmouth Photography Society Wiki
Welcome to the University of Portsmouth Photography Society Wiki The Portsmouth University Photography Society is put simply, a group of students with a passion for photography. Members benefit from photography tutorials, trips and social activities; and once you become a paid member, unlimited equipment hire too. We form a large group of friendly photographers, that get together to learn new skills, and put them to the test. We have Tuesday sessions each week, as well as trips at weekends. Web Presence * Website: '''http://www.filmandphoto.org/ * '''Facebook Group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/portsmouthuniphotography/ * Events Team: https://www.facebook.com/upsuphoto/ * Instagram Page: https://www.instagram.com/uopphotographysociety/ * Flickr Group: https://www.flickr.com/groups/uopphotosoc/ Current Committee 2017-18 * President: Katy Coles * Vice President: '''Nydia Jara * '''Secretary: '''Imge Akyener * '''Treasurer: '''Lidwina Ho * '''Events Manager: '''Conrad Bullows Weeks Previous Committees 2016-17 * '''President: Scott Allaway * Vice President: '''Vishnu Jayan (Vee Jay) * '''Secretary: '''Zay Afzal * '''Treasurer: '''Rohana Dewfall * '''Events Manager: '''Liz Hutchins 2015-16 * '''President: Marcus Cole * Vice President: '''Scott Allaway * '''Secretary: '''Liz Hutchins * '''Treasurer: '''Gareth Jones * '''Events Manager: '''Abi Simmons 2014-2015 * '''President: Marcus Cole * Vice President: '''Heather Singleton (2014) and Scott Allaway (2015) * '''Secretary: '''Liz Hutchins ' * '''Treasurer: '''Amy Philips * '''Publicity Officer: '''Gareth Jones * '''Social Secretary: '''Scott Allaway (2014) and' Mikey Nusky Fenuku (2015) * '''Equipment Manager: '''Howard Keats 2013-2014 * '''President: Kofi Agyemang * Vice President: '''Jack Jarvie * '''Secretary: '''Heather Singleton * '''Treasurer: '''Leong Chye Tan (Leo) * '''Social Secretary: '''Sabina Ma (2013) and Scott Allaway (2014) * '''Web Officer: '''Jack Mulholland * '''Film Officer: '''Marcus Cole * '''Publicity Officer: Ilyas Hamdard 2012-13 * President: '''Helen Wood * '''Vice President: Iain Summerfield * Treasurer: '''Amelia Woodard * '''Publicity Officer: '''Kofi Ageymang * '''Social Secretary: '''Maria Bernat * '''Webmaster: '''Jack Jarvie 2011-12 * '''President: '''Nichola Shaw * '''Vice President: '''Jack Foster * '''Social Secretary: '''Maria Bernat 2010-11 * '''President: '''Krish Mistry * '''Vice President: '''Jamie Murphy * '''Secretary: '''Chi-Hang Bobby Lau * '''Treasurer: '''Maria Fernandes (Angie) * '''Social Secretary: '''Gary Way * '''Events Manager: '''Adam Parkes * '''Publicity Officer: '''Chris Yeoh * '''Webmaster: '''Kevin Wilkins 2009-10 * '''President: '''Adam Parkes * '''Vice President: '''Gary Way * '''Treasurer: '''John Andrews * '''Other Committee Members (Positions Unknown): '''Angie Fernandes, Chris Yeoh, and Ghiuzan. 2008-09 * '''President: '''Dan Smyth 2007-08 * '''President: 2006-07 * '''President: '''Gordon (Surname Unknown) Events The Events Team collaborates with other Portsmouth University based societies allowing members to gain photographic experience in a variety of events, from sports to shows, parties to private functions, as well as formal studio shots. Where appropriate, the committee offers training before and during events. Open to any member who is eager to develop their photography skills, regardless of experience and what equipment they have. Photosoc can provide kit where necessary. Studio Photosoc owns a range of studio equipment including a range of backdrops, umbrellas, flashes, triggers, and reflectors. We also run studio workshops catering for all abilities, in both informal and formal environments. creative-1.JPG creative-2.JPG creative-3.JPG creative-4.JPG animals-1.JPG animals-2.JPG animals-3.JPG animals-3.JPG animals-4.JPG creative-5.JPG creative-6.JPG events-1.JPG events-2.JPG events-3.JPG events-4.JPG landscapes-1.JPG landscapes-2.JPG landscapes-3.JPG landscapes-4.JPG landscapes-5.JPG landscapes-6.JPG portraits1.jpg portraits-2.JPG portraits-3.JPG portraits-4.JPG portraits-5.JPG portraits-6.JPG trips-3.JPG trips-4.JPG trips-5.JPG trips-4.JPG trips-6.JPG trips-7.JPG trips-8.JPG trips-10.JPG Category:Browse